In recent years, a low cost process utilizing an ink jet method has been proposed as a process for producing a color filter or an inorganic EL display device.
For example, in production of a color filter, partition walls constituting a black matrix are formed by photolithography, and then open areas (dots) surrounded by the partition walls are sprayed and coated with inks of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) by an ink jet method to form pixels.
In production of an organic EL display device, partition walls constituting a black matrix are formed by photolithography, and then open areas (dots) surrounded by the partition walls are sprayed and coated with solutions of a hole transport material and a luminescent material by an ink jet method to form pixels having a hole transport layer, a luminescent layer, etc.
In recent years, to improve the contrast of colors of a color filter and an organic EL display device, the black matrix is required to have higher light shielding properties.
Further, for cost reduction and improvement in the productivity, a black matrix forming material is required to have high sensitivity with which patterning is possible with low light exposure.
Further, in the ink jet method, it is necessary to prevent color mixing of inks between adjacent pixels. Accordingly, the partition walls are required to have a repellency against water, an organic solvent or the like constituting the ink jet coating solution, i.e. a so-called liquid repellency. Further, an ink layer to be formed in the pixels by the ink jet method is required to have a high uniformity in the thickness, and accordingly the open areas (dots) surrounded by the partition walls are required to have wettability by an ink jet discharged solution, i.e. a so-called liquid affinity.
Patent Document 1 discloses a photosensitive resin composition comprising a compound obtained by reading 2-methacryloyloxyethyl isocyanate with a copolymer of 2-(perfluorohexyl)ethyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and methacrylic acid as an ink repellent, carbon black as a black colorant, 2-methyl-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]-2-morpholinopropan-1-one as a photopolymerization initiator, an epoxyacrylate resin as a photosensitive resin, and dipentaerythritol pentaacrylate as a radical crosslinking agent. The proportion of carbon black in the total solid content of the photosensitive resin composition is 13.7 mass %.    Patent Document 1: WO2004/042474 (Table 4, Example 16)